Meeting You Again
by SacredLife
Summary: After seperating for a few years, Tyson and Kai stumbled into each other's lives again. Sequel to Vitamin C Graduation. Tyka. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hullo to everybody who is reading this now. I decided to write a sequel to Vitamin C Graduation. A big thank you to all who had read it and I sincerely hope that you had enjoyed it. Oh, please note that this fic would take place a few years after that little one-shot and the characters would be around 16. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Last I heard, people who owned Beyblade don't have to do its disclaimer (those lucky bastards). And since I am very obviously doing it, you figure it out yourself.

* * *

Chapter 1

"This man had caused a lot of harm to the society. I want him stopped as soon as possible." The aging man spun around to face his agent. His expression was grim as he chewed on a cigar.

"Yes, sir. I'll track him down as fast as I can." The agent turned to walk out of the room when he was stopped.

"Oh, and Tyson? Keep him alive. There is some information that I want from him."

"Understood sir." He walked out of the dim office, clutching the hilt of his sword tightly.

Tyson strolled out of the building and headed for home, hiding his sword as best as he could in his bag. He had been in this secret organization for nearly three years now but although he was here for only a short time, Tyson had rose rapidly up through the ranks and became the highest agent in the organization. An accomplishment, which had earned him respect from the other agents.

Tyson sighed. After the separation from his team members, he had received an offer to join the organization to capture or kill people who had committed serious crimes. Their targets are usually people who have not been captured or that the police had not found out that they are doing illegal activities. Tyson had joined for the sole reason of avenging his mother's death. He had seen him kill her. Heard her pleas for him to stop. Watch as he mercilessly stabbed her over and over again. All this when he was only five and up till now, he still remembered it all, all but the man's face.

/ Master Tyson/

/ What is it Dragoon/

/ You're walking past your house. /

/ Huh/

Tyson looked behind him. The dojo was a few meters behind him.

/ Oh yeah. Heh heh. Thanks Dragoon. /

/ No problem. /

Tyson entered the dojo, not bothering to call out, as he knew that his grandfather was away for a few days. He walked into his room and dropped his bag on top of the table. He then pulled out the laptop he got for his birthday a few years ago and proceeded to find out more information about the man.

After a few hours of working, he was sure of where he would be able to find his target. He packed a few essential items and left a quick note for his grandfather, telling him that he would be staying over at a friend's house for a few days. Soon, he was on the next plane heading to Los Angeles.

* * *

Kai Hiwatari walked leisurely down the streets of Los Angeles (A/N: Hint! Hint! You guys know what this means, right? ). He had been trying to tract down Voltaire for a couple of years ever since he received the news that he had escaped from prison but he did not even manage to locate him. Now, he was taking a short break before continuing.

Kai had just gotten off the plane and checked-in in the hotel he was staying at. Not able to sleep, he had decided to go for walk and sort out some of his thoughts.

((Master Kai? Is something bothering you? ))

(It's nothing Dranzer. I just miss Tyson so much.)

((Go look for him then.))

(I can't. Not until Voltaire is caught or I-)

((Can't rest. I know. Go ahead then.))

Kai sighed. He had had this conversation with Dranzer many times before and she always tries to get him to go back to Tyson.

'_Tyson...how are you now...'_

He was broken out from his thoughts when there were some muffled noises coming from the alley he was passing. Curiosity got the better of him as he went over to investigate.

When he reached the source of the disturbance, he managed to make out two figures, the taller guy holding the other against the concrete wall.

The guy sneered out to his victim, "Now, let's see your face behind that mask." He promptly pulled off the black cloth covering the smaller man's face.

The moon illuminated the man's face and Kai gasped in surprise.

'_What! Tyson?'__

* * *

_

Tyson panted heavily. The punch that guy had just landed on his stomach had winded him badly and the deep slash on the side of his stomach didn't help much either. Earlier, his target was carrying a dagger but it was lost during the fight.

Tyson glared as the man removed the cloth from his face. Not that he minded though, they would probably not be seeing each other again after this.

"What do we have here? Oh…a pretty one huh? Well, let's have some fun then beautiful." Tyson gave him a glare that would have put Kai's death glare to shame. The man just smirked and moved closer to Tyson. Bad move there. Tyson jammed his knee straight up and knocked the air out of his victim, ignoring the stab of pain to his side that the action produced.

Tyson did not give him a chance to regain it and gave him a kick to the head with enough force to knock him unconscious for a few hours. He then handcuffed the man to a nearby pipe and sent a message for members of the organization to collect him.

Tyson knew he had to move fast. He had already lost too much blood and would faint if that gash were not taken care of fast.

Tyson stood up and immediately felt his vision blur. He swayed on the spot. Before he fainted though, he heard someone call his name…

* * *

Ok, here you go! Please review!

Reviewers receive an advance copy of chapter 2! I'm not kidding! Just indicate that you want an advance copy plus your e-mail and you'll get it! Haha!

Thank you all for reading!

Here are the responses to the reviews of Vitamin C Graduation (Omg! I can't believe that little fic received 11!)

Ereshkigali: I sang this song when graduating from my old school too! Thank you a lot for that comment! Your review really made me grin like anything! Haha. Thanx for reviewing!

Demolition Angel: Awwwww…did you really think that that story made sense? Thank you very much! Thanx for your comments! I'll try to keep them in mind and improve wherever I can! Thanx again!

Manga JAZZi: Haha… Thanx. I'm used to checking for errors as I write since that particular piece of composition my teacher gave my back that had countless careless mistakes in it. My hand ached from doing the corrections. Thanx for reviewing!

Kai's the Best: Thank you! I'll do this as good as I can! Thanx for reviewing!

Silver Dragon of Evening: oh my gosh! Thank you! You're so sweet! Thanx for reading and reviewing!

kicking-S-ass: Do you really think that it is good? Thank you! **Glomps** thanx for reviewing!

FireieGurl: I love the song too! It's one of my favourites! Thanx for reviewing!

Mini-Murderdoll: Kai's cute like this isn't he? Haha. Thanx for reviewing!

Mikin Ishida: Here's the sequel! Hope you like it and thanx for reviewing!

Kaay-chan: I'll try not to let you done and continue to do my best! Thanx for reviewing!

Feeling Glayish: OMG! Thank you for your nice review! I'll try not to disappoint you!

There, all done.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

STTGAL: **PLEASE READ THIS!** I know that a lot of people don't read the before notes and just skip straight ahead to the story. Anyway, this is just to tell everybody who actually bothered to read this that I would be concentrating solely on the story until I finish this. Therefore, I won't be continuing my other fics until this one is finished. Thank you!

Tyson: Some people skip the bottom notes too, you know.

STTGAL: It's their loss then. I may have a surprise at the end…

YYYYYYYYYY

Chapter 2

Kai was in shock. What's Tyson doing here? And who is that man?

He was broken out of his thoughts when he saw his love swaying on his feet.

"Tyson!" Without even considering, he immediately rushed to his love's side, barely managing to catch him.

Kai knelt down on the dusty ground, holding Tyson's upper body up with his arm.

"Tyson, wake up. Come on love, wake up." Only now did Kai notice that the side of Tyson's shirt was dripping. A few drops of the liquid fell onto his hand and he stared at it. Blood. Tyson's blood.

He realized that Tyson was losing blood fast and could die if his wound was not treated soon. Kai decided against sending him to the hospital as it was almost an hour's run away. He would be able to get back to the hotel in only five minutes.

Picking Tyson up bridal style, he was off.

WMWMWMWMWM

Eyelids fluttered, revealing stormy-blue orbs. Tyson pushed himself up with his elbows, wincing with pain. Blinking, he looked around his surroundings. It looked like a hotel suite.

'Where is this place? What happened? Oh yeah, I blacked out. But who helped me?'

Tyson pushed himself off the bed. Big mistake there. He was obviously not strong enough and he fell onto the floor with a large thump.

Tyson lay there, on his hands and knees, trying to regain his breath along with some strength.

He gave a start when the door opened and was even more surprised when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

WMWMWMWMWM

Kai lay on the couch, staring up at the white ceiling. His mind was buzzing with thoughts. He had just bandaged up the wound on Tyson's side a few moments ago. He hoped that Tyson would get better soon. That cut had been really deep.

The duel-haired teen was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud thump from the room. His attention was immediately diverted to that direction as he got up to his feet. He wondered what had made that noise and hoped that it did not wake Tyson up.

Opening the door quietly, he peered in. what he saw made his heart beat faster. What was Tyson doing out of bed so soon? He's not strong enough yet…

"Tyson…" He saw his love's head snap up. Walking briskly over to him, Kai gently picked him up and set him on the bed.

"Kai? What-" Confusion was clearly written across Tyson's face. Kai suddenly felt that all the questions were unimportant anymore. All that mattered was that Tyson would get well soon.

"Go to sleep Tyson. We'll talk in the morning, okay? You need to rest now."

"Wha-" Kai pulled the blanket over the smaller man's body then smoothed the bangs away from his face. The action seemed to calm his dragon down.

"Sleep, Tyson. I'll be here, okay?" Kai smiled gently at his love as those captivating eyes were finally covered.

Sighing, the teen decided to get some rest as well and sat down on the chair beside Tyson's bed, resting his head on the younger boy's chest.

He would keep his promise and stay by his love's side.

WMWMWMWMWM

Tyson opened his eyes when he felt rays of sunlight shining on his face. The navy-haired boy felt a heavy weight on his chest and looked down to see a mass of blue and grey hair. Smiling slightly, he played with those silky locks but stopped when their owner stirred.

Crimson eyes blinked, trying to get fully awake until he spotted Tyson.

"Tyson?" Kai's voice was filled with signs of sleepiness and Tyson almost laughed. Never did he think that he would see this side of Kai.

As if sensing his amusement, Kai shot him a half-hearted glare, this time, earning a small giggle from the blue-haired teen.

The glare soon turned into a loving gaze as Kai gently stroked Tyson's cheek.

"Feeling better, love?"

"Yeah." Tyson had turned a light shade of red upon hearing what Kai had called him.

He tried to sit up when he felt an arm helping him up. Turning his head, Tyson saw that Kai had moved from the chair to the bed, sitting beside the smaller boy. The duel-haired teen wrapped his arms around his love and hugged him close.

"Take it easy, okay? You're still rather weak from the blood loss."

Tyson smirked. "Yes, mother."

"Funny, last I checked, I was your boyfriend, not your mom." Tyson blushed again as he swatted Kai playfully on the arm.

"Hey! You're not supposed to hit your love, you know?"

Tyson stuck out his tongue at him. Kai looked at him for a while before chuckling softly and leaning in, brushing his lips over Tyson's teasingly.

When he pulled back, he saw the younger boy glare at him, though Kai knew that he didn't mean it.

Laughing softly, Kai stood up. "I'm going to wash up first then it's your turn okay?" Seeing Tyson nod, Kai left the room.

The younger boy stared after his retreating back, not seeing anything at all when there was a sudden ringing. Tyson took out his vibrating cell phone from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, sir. Would you like to buy lubricant or condoms?"

"Huh?" Tyson blinked twice before he understood. This was the agency's method of being sure of who they're talking to.

"How much are you selling them for?"

"Five dollars, sir."

"Would you sell it to me for ten dollars?"

"Agent Kinomiya." Their real name was never used in the organization. Instead, they used another name, completely different form their real ones. This would prevent hackers or spies from knowing who they are. Tyson's was Takao Kinomiya.

"What's the matter?"

"We've gotten No.437 in custody now and we found a dagger at the scene. Were you by any chance slashed by it?"

"Yeah, why?" Tyson was puzzled to say the least. The agency never calls for minute matters such as this.

"It has been analyzed and we found a substance on it."

"What is it?" The navy-haired boy had a feeling that he would not like the answer which he was about to get.

That guy on the other line answered his question and true enough, he did not like it.

YYYYYYYYYY

There, done.

Kai: WHAT?

Tyson: Calm down, love.

Kai: -calms down- You do know that a lot of people would kill you for this right?

STTGAL: Oh yeah…didn't think about that…-starts typing-

YYYYYYYYYY

'How am I going to tell Kai? I can't just go up to him and say, "Hey, Kai. Can you look after me for a week? I'm going to-" '

"Tyson?" The blue-eyed boy suddenly found himself staring into intense crimson orbs.

"Gah! Kai! Don't do that!" The older boy just smirked and leaned back.

Tyson placed a hand over his furiously pumping heart as he tried to clam it down.

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Ty-"

"What were you thinking of?"

"Tyson…"

"I mean, why did you suddenly just put your face right in front of mine?"

"Tyson."

"What if I died of too much shock? Now, I want you to promi-" When it began clear that Tyson was not going to shut up anytime soon, Kai did the only thing he could think of. What was it? Simple. He kissed him.

Tyson's eyes, if possible, went even wider. When the ex-captain of the Bladebreakers pulled back, his teammate was stuttering.

"Y-you"

/Finally speechless, huh? Never thought I'd see the day./

The bit-beast's comment snapped Tyson out of his shock.

/Shut up, Dragoon./

To Kai, he just said, "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't shut up."

"You could have just asked me to!"

"I did. You weren't listening, obviously."

"That's still no reason to kiss me!"

"Don't pretend. I know you liked it."

"That's still no reason to do that."

"Do what? This?" Kai leaned in and gave the younger boy a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes, that." Tyson glared at the taller teen, face as red as a tomato.

Kai laughed. "Come on. Go wash up." The older teen moved of the bed.

Tyson looked at Kai with an unreadable expression on his face before beckoning him to sit down again.

In answer to Kai's confused look, he just said, "I've got something to tell you."

YYYYYYYYYY

STTGAL: …

Kai: They're still going to kill you.

Tyson: She can't hear you. Fell asleep on the keyboard. Never knew anyone who could do that…

Kai: Whatever.

Tyson: Better help her then.

Tyson: Please review! –spots piece of paper- What's this?

Kai: -looks over shoulder- She's bribing them.

Tyson: I'll just read it out loud. Ahem…Reviewers receive advanced copies to Chapter 3 if they indicate that they want it in their reviews. It would also be helpful to leave your e-mail address too…

Kai: …

Tyson: So, please REVIEW for this wonderful prize!


	3. Chapter 3

SacreLife: Erm….sorry? hides behind a statue

Tyson: You should be. It's been a whole year!

SacredLife: Well, I was a teensy, weensy bit lazy to type this…

Tyson: Teensy weensy bit? You were slacking! Playing maplestory and reading other people's fanfics when you should be writing your own!

SacredLife: I said I was sorry!

Chapter 3

Kai sat down next to his love, giving the smaller boy a questioning gaze.

"What is it?" In response, the blue-haired boy just fidgeted uncomfortably before saying anything. He seemed to be looking for a way to phrase his sentence.

"Urm…Kai? You know last night…urm…that guy…?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Not him, the knife he slashed me with? Well, it turns out that there was something on it…"

Tyson had barely finished his sentence when Kai cut him off.

"What was it? What does it do? Can it be cure? Would you be fine? Oh, you'd be alright. I'll make sure of that." As if to prove his point, Kai grabbed Tyson and started hugging him like a lifeline. The blue-haired boy sweat dropped. Was it just him or does Kai really seem…afraid?

Tyson grinned wickedly. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage someday…

The grin disappeared when Kai started to whisper reassurance into his ear while still hugging him tight. Tyson glared and smacked Kai at the back of his head.

"Itai! What's that for?" The duel-haired teen rubbed the aching spot sorrowfully.

"How am I supposed answer you when you wouldn't let me? And, no, I'm not gonna die. And don't you dare start again," Tyson glared at the older teen threateningly. He relented after a while and his gaze softened.

"I'll be fine. It's just that…" Tyson mumbled something barely audible under his breath but Kai heard it.

"WHAT?" Tyson cringed visibly at the loud exclamation. "You're not joking right?"

The navy-haired teen frowned. "Would I joke about something like that?"

Kai sighed. "Probably not."

He stared at Dragoon's holder for a while before saying, "Lets go shopping then."

Tyson started. "NANI?"

He was only given an incredulous look in return. "You didn't think that your clothes would still fit you when you turn into a chibi, did you?"

"Well, noo…" Tyson drawled out the last word. "but you are taking this much better than I expected."

"What? You want me to stand here and keep screaming that it is not true?" The statement earned him a glare from the younger teen.

Kai chuckled softly. "I thought so." He stood up, pulling the blue-haired boy along with him while being careful to avoid the wound. He smiled down at the shorter boy.

"Let's go for breakfast then."

­

Kai sent a glare at yet another person who was staring at them and the poor guy almost wet his pants as he ran away. His crimson eyes blazed with barely suppressed anger. So what if he was hugging another man by the waist? It wasn't against any law that he could think of! Those people seriously have nothing better to do than stare at people all day.

He felt a gentle touch on his arm and turned to look at his partner. The dual-haired man frowned when the younger man disentangled himself from his arms and mouthed the words 'ignore them' with a soft smile.

Kai gave a short nod and stormed into the small café, pushing open the door with more force than was needed. Despite what Tyson had requested of him, the anger was still there. He just couldn't believe how those stupid people were acting!

He went to an empty table an sat down on one of the cushioned seats, waiting for Tyson to join him.

"Good morning! Here's your-" The bright smile on the waitress's face disappeared when she was treated to one of Kai's most famous glares. She almost let out a squeak as she finished her sentence weakly. "Here's your menus and call one of the waiters when you are ready."

Kai smirked as he watched the speed at which she walked from the table.

Tyson sighed. Some things are just not going to change. For one, Kai still terrified the wits out of people when he wanted to.

SacredLife: Erm yeah. That is all. I changed bits here and there so it's a little different from the original story…

Tyson: And?

SacredLife: Fine, fine…I promise to update sooner…….Oh! And before I forget! As a reward to those who reviewed consistently for this story since the beginning, you get to ask a question! Any question! Please review!


End file.
